


Days Off

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Second chapter is shameless smut, Starts off kind of cuddly, Then gets steamy real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Galahad and Tazz spend the day relaxing in her home, but it doesn't stay relaxed for long~





	1. Cuddling and Massages

In a small house in Ergastulum rested two Twilights laid on a relatively small couch, the male on his stomach with his face buried in one arm while the other draped over the edge with the female laying on his back reading a book with her legs folded over his thighs. She shimmied down into a more comfortable position, her back fitting snugly against the lower portion of the large man's back before she continued reading, her single eye lazily scanning the pages with mild interest. They were dressed in casual clothes since they were just relaxing, the man wearing a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants and the woman wearing a black muscle shirt and orange basketball shorts.

Galahad turned his head to the side and stared off in to space before speaking, "What're you reading?" Tazz hummed at his question before actually answering, "Just something I got from Worick. He said he's already read it a few times and has it memorized." He hummed before closing his eyes, going back to enjoying the peace.

In the woman's house, they weren't Twilights. They were normal people. This was one of the few places where they could actually escape from reality, even if for just a few hours.

Galahad opened his eyes again and reached back, snatching the book from the woman and getting a small shout of protest. He brought the book to his face and looked it over before marking the pages that were open and shutting it. Tazz huffed and crossed her arms, "Luckily I had reached a good stopping point..."

He chuckled and set the book down on the coffee table in front of the couch before sitting up, Tazz sliding off him with a pout before it turned into a light blush as he pulled her into his lap. He grinned as he crossed his legs with the woman nestled in between and started playing with her hair. She hummed softly at the pleasant feeling and closed her eye, tilting her head back a bit.

He started braiding some hair on both sides of her head before pulling the rest of it back into a ponytail except for her fringe, "You got a hair tie?" She hummed and pulled a hair tie off her wrist before handing it to him. He took the hair tie and tied her hair up before putting his hands on her waist, "Finished!"

She reached up and touched her hair, imagining what it looked like. She smiled and tilted her head back to look at the man as she leaned against his chest, "Thanks. You're good at styling hair." He chuckled and shrugged before wrapping his arms around her and taking her hands.

He examined her hands, not minding that the left one was metal, and splayed them against his own and marveling at the difference in size. Tazz watched him mess with her hands with a soft smile before she took hold of his and brought one to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the knuckles. Galahad chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head before he mimicked her actions and brought her human hand to his lips.

He leaned back against the couch with Tazz leaning against him and they just sat in silence, enjoying the peace and each other's company. He put his hands on her hips and rubbed idly, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back with a serene smile. She sighed contently and sagged against him.

Soon a thought popped into his mind and he looked down at her, "Want a massage?" She looked up at him before shrugging, "Sure." Galahad moved so Tazz could lay down on her stomach after she pulled her shirt off.

He smirked when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra but kept silent about it. He took a moment to examine every scar littering her back, particularly the large x-shaped one on her upper back. He moved so that he was straddling her ass and he placed his hands on her back, grinning at how she seemed so much smaller under his large palms.

He gently began kneading the muscles, feeling with his fingers where the tense spots where and setting to work them loose. Tazz let out a soft groan as he found a particularly tough spot and he focused there, thumbs pressing into the muscle and working it. He'd be lying if he said the sounds of her soft groans and moans didn't drive him crazy, but he toughed it out for the moment.

He continued working at her back and shoulders, kneading and rubbing along the expanse of her torso. When he felt like he was done, he rested his hands on her waist and leaned down to whisper in her left ear, "Do I get a turn?" She turned her head to look at him, a small smirk adorning her face before she nodded, "Of course. How else would I repay you for this act of kindness?"

He hummed and pressed his lips to the back of her neck, "I can think of a few ways..." She chuckled and turned so that she was on her back, her hands pushing against his chest to move him back, "Maybe later, big guy. Right now I gotta return the favor." He chuckled and pulled his shirt off before letting Tazz slip out from under him so he can get on his stomach.

Tazz settled down to sit on his admittedly nice rump as she splayed her hands over his back. He turned his head to look back at her with a smirk, "You don't have to be gentle with me, babe." She chuckled and leaned down a bit, "Who said I was going to be?"

He shuddered a bit at her words before resting his chin on his folded arms, falling silent as Tazz's hands began to work at his muscles. Her gaze roamed his muscular back as she kneaded, pausing when he let out a deep groan when she rubbed a certain spot. She smirked to herself and rubbed the spot again and eliciting the same response.

She continued massaging until the spot was no longer tense and she went back to going over the rest of his back. When she deemed him thoroughly massaged, she leaned forward and pressed her chest to his back as she kissed the crook of his neck. He groaned quietly before turning over to his back so he can face the woman.

She smiled coyly at him as she pressed her chest against his. He smirked back at her and put a hand on one of her cheeks as his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her up closer as he pressed his lips to hers and closed his eyes. She let her eye slide shut as she tangled a hand in his dreads, moaning softly into the kiss.

They separated after a few moments and panted against each other's mouths before grinning. Galahad trailed his hands over her body before resting them on her rump, squeezing the generously sized flesh and shuddering at the soft moan it got him. He moved so that he was sitting up and leaning against the back of the couch with Tazz in his lap and he smirked at her, "Ready?" She returned the smirk and nodded, moving her hands up and down his stomach and chest, "Hell yeah."


	2. Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heated results from the previous chapter~

He moved so that he was sitting up and leaning against the back of the couch with Tazz in his lap and he smirked at her, "Ready?" She returned the smirk and nodded, moving her hands up and down his stomach and chest, "Hell yeah." Galahad smirked and put his hands on her hips before grinding her down against his hardening bulge, "Good." He leaned down and smashed his lips against hers.

He moved his hands down and slipped them into her shorts and panties, once more squeezing her ass and loving the feeling of the soft skin in his palms. She moaned softly into the kiss and pressed her body against his and tangled her hands in his dreads as she deepened the kiss. Galahad nipped her bottom lip before snaking his tongue inside her mouth when she readily parted her lips for him.

He ground her down against his member again, getting a muffled moan from the both of them. Tazz broke the kiss and lifted herself up before shimmying her shorts and pants down before ridding herself of them. Galahad followed suit and lifted his hips enough to wiggle his sweatpants and briefs down to his thighs.

Tazz pressed her core against his large, hot, and hard length, making him hiss softly at the feeling of her slit. He shifted her so that his dick was nestled between her ass cheeks and he slid a hand down to prepare her. He dragged his thick middle finger up and down her slit before slipping it into her.

She arched her back and grasped his forearms, her head tilted back as a moan passes her lips. Galahad smirked and pressed the heel of his hand against her clit, getting an almost cute sounding moan from her. He pulled his finger out before plunging it back in.

He leaned down to press a kiss to her temple as she squeezed his forearms and moaned. She rocked against his hand and gasped when he added a second finger, "G-Galahad...!" He groaned deeply, loving the way his name sounded from her.

He scissored his fingers, eyes traveling down to watch her juices drip onto his hand. His smirk widened and he rubbed the heel of his hand against her bud again while his free had moved back to her ass and squeezed roughly, getting another high moan from Tazz. She bucked against his hand and moaned, her fingertips digging into the muscles of his forearms as she tried to keep herself steady.

He then slipped in a third finger to make sure she was properly prepared for his ample size. He continued pumping his fingers in and out, rubbing her clit as well to bring her to climax. She moaned and arched her back, her eye squeezed shut tightly from the pleasure.

Her orgasm hit her hard and she tensed with a loud moan before falling against him. He chuckled and removed his hand before bringing it to his face as he rubbed her back with his other hand. He stuck his fingers in his mouth one at a time, taking his time to suck her slick off each digit before licking the rest from his palm, groaning at the taste, "I can never get enough of your taste."

Her cheeks flushed at his statement and she hid her face in his chest, "S-Shut up..." He chuckled at her shy reaction before he sucked his lower lip between his teeth when he felt lips press against the his chest. He furrowed his brows as he watched her, curious as to what she was planning.

She glanced up at him as she started kissing random spots on his chest, nipping and sucking every now and then to leave small marks. She made her way lower and inwardly smirked when his abs tensed as she pressed her lips to them. She dragged her tongue down and dipped it into his navel, earning a hitched breath, before she continued on.

She pushed his sweatpants and briefs further down his legs before pulling them off completely and making herself comfortable between his legs. He looked down and groaned when she wrapped her hand around his large member, her hand not even going around it completely. He shuddered when she began to stroke him.

He watched as she began to pump his dick before she licked at the head. She then took the head into her mouth and sucked, getting a groan in return before she began to go down more. She could only manage to go about halfway down before she reached her limit. She settled into a steady pace, stroking with her hand what doesn't fit in her mouth.

Galahad put a large hand on her head encouragingly as he struggled to keep his eyes open, "That's it...Good girl..." He smoothed her fringe back out of her face so he could get a better view of his dick going in and out of her mouth. Her body warmed more than before at the praise and she picked up the pace, sucking a bit harder.

He let out a low moan of her name as he leaned his head back, his mouth falling open as he willed himself to keep his hips still. The breathy groans Galahad made went straight to her core, making it ache with need once more. She put her free hand on his thigh and squeezed, enjoying the feeling of the well-built muscle under the skin. 

This continued for a few moments before Galahad put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up, making her release his dick with a wet pop. He leaned forward and grabbed her under her arms before lifting her up and setting her back in his lap, his shaft once more nestled between her ass cheeks. He tilted her head up and hovered an inch away from her face, "I don't want to cum just yet, babe. I want it to be inside you."

She shivered at his words before nodding and lifting herself up with her hands on his broad shoulders. He reached between them and positioned his member at her entrance before she started lowering herself. He felt his head part her lower lips before going inside her, making him groan at the tightness around it.

She let out a shaky breath before continuing down until her rear was flush with his hips. She gripped his shoulders tightly and she whimpered softly at the great stretch. Galahad rubbed her hips comfortingly as he kissed the top of her head.

After a moment of adjusting, she lifted herself back up before dropping down, moaning from the pleasure that shot through her. He groaned and slightly tightened his grip on her hips as he tilted his head back, gritting his teeth at the tightness squeezing him. He let her set the pace and just leaned back against the couch.

After a while of moving, her human leg began to burn from the effort and her movements became somewhat sloppy. Feeling this, Galahad looked down at her before smirking and taking charge, lifting her up easily before pushing her back down. He bucked his hips up and grunted, feeling like he might get lost in the feeling of her around him.

She let out high moans and mewls as she rocked her hips, her fingertips digging into his shoulders. Her breasts bounced as she did, her lover's eyes watched happily watched them. After a moment, his eyes trailed down to rest on her stomach and they widened upon seeing a slight bulge from his dick.

He growled lowly and turned her around before moving so that they were in the doggy style position. The new angle allowed him to hit a certain spot in Tazz and she moaned loudly. He licked the crook of her neck before biting down, getting another loud moan from her, and moved one hand to her stomach to feel it bulge against his hand whenever he thrusted.

Tazz fell to her elbows, letting him go deeper. He leaned down over her, mouth still attached to her neck, and kept himself up by propping his elbow against the headrest of the couch. He bit down on her neck again and sucked to create a deep purple mark to stake his claim.

Tazz's moans increased in frequency, signalling that she was reached her peak. Galahad noticed and pistoned his hips against hers, filling the room with the sounds of frantic skin slapping against skin and moans. He moved the hand on her stomach to her clit, pinching and rubbing it between two fingers and leading her to climax.

After she came down from her high, Galahad began seeking his own completion, thrusting harder and faster. He soon reached his own climax, his hips faltering in their movements before pressing flush against her rump as he released deep inside her. He sagged against her back before moving so he wouldn't crush her under his massive body.

He laid on his side as Tazz did as well and he draped an arm over her waist, pulling her against him as he tucks his other arm under his head. He smiled down at her flushed face, catching his breath rather quickly compared to her. She snuggled against him and nuzzled his chest, a smile on her face, "I love you, Galahad..."

His heart warmed at her words and he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, "I love you too, babe." After a few minutes of silence, he looked down at Tazz and found that she had fallen asleep. He smiled softly and closed his eyes, hugging her to him a bit tighter as he drifted off.


End file.
